Unwanted
by BookAddictForLife
Summary: This is just a short one-shot. It's Davy's POV of when he is killed by his father.


**Okay, so this is just a one-shot that I've been planning on writing for a while, and have finally have found time to write it, so, here it is. Please review and let me know what you think!**

Todd holds the gun to me, threatening to kill me if my father doesn't let them go. I feel my eyes go wide, the confusion starting to fill my mind. What is he doing? I'm not his enemy! I'm not the one keeping him here! I glance to my father, who doesn't seem to be doing anything to stop him, to save me. I'll have to do this on my own. I swallow back the tight feeling in my throat and look at Todd, my noise filling with all sorts of confusion, betrayal, fear.

"Todd?" I ask, my voice sounding awfully small. There's a flash of guilt in his noise, which he quickly covers back up. He won't do it. He can't kill, but his gun doesn't lower, the gun he took from _me_. My father does nothing, just watches Todd as intently as I'm watching him, trying to guess what he will do. I'm starting to see the truth. He'll do it, he _will, _and there's nothing I can do about it. My noise flares up again in fear, and everything comes rushing back to me, everything that's happened over the past few months. I called him pigpiss, ordered him around, made him hate me, and there was nothing he could do about it. At first, the idea of us ever being friends sounded stupid, impossible even. He hated me, and I understood his hatred. I mean, I killed Ben. I killed the only real father he had ever known. He had every right to be angry with me, but it still made me feel like crap. I had no one. I had _never_ had anyone. I was a disappointment to my father. He made me sleep in the stables, while Todd was nice and cozy up in the bell tower. I hated him, envied him for having the approval of _my _father.

"Todd?" I ask again in disbelief. This just can't be happening. It was getting better! We were becoming friends! And now my father has ruined everything. He won't help me, won't even _move._ Todd was starting to see who I really am, but my father has ignored me, as always. I hear them talking, my father saying that he never wanted me, that I meant _nothing_ to him. My noise calls out, full of pain, overwhelming sadness, and it just keeps flowing out of me. Todd has to look away at the sound of it, has to take a breath at what my noise is saying. _How could you?_ I'm shouting through my noise. _I thought you loved me! I'm your _son_!_ But the truth comes to me in a rush of knowing. I've always known it, known how much more he loves Todd than me, known how much of a waste I am to him. Even when my and Todd were both just boys, my father was always saying things like "Look at that boy, Todd, David!" or "Isn't Todd just the most remarkable boy you have ever seen?" or "That boy, Todd, he's just like me!" My stomach clenches at the memory, and the tears once again threaten to come. He's saying that he's never wanted me, that he's always wished he could have Todd as a son instead. He says that Todd won't kill me, and Todd's noise gets real loud as he thinks about whether he would or not, finally coming to a decision.

"I'd kill for her," he says, and I see it in his noise, see just what he would do to save her, to save Viola, and once again I feel betrayal. My father sees this, too, and he realizes just as I have that Todd's words are true, that he really means it, and I see him stepping towards me, pointing his own gun at my chest.

"Pa?" I ask, but I already know what he's going to do, what I've always known he would do. He said he was proud of me! He sent me into the war, to fight for _him!_ As the gun shot echoes around the room, I feel myself falling, feel the agonizing pain in my chest, the air rushing in around me.

"Davy!" I hear Todd call out, and I can just barely make out his form, leaning down next to me, telling me to hang on, but I know is no use. I can feel the energy draining out of the wound in my chest, and my vision is getting blurry. Todd was just starting to understand me. We were friends. I finally had someone who cared about me, and in the end, it meant nothing. In the end, I was still unwanted.

**So, there you go! Let me know what you think, because I'm really not sure if I did too well on this, but hey, I tried. Review would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
